Sky High Snow Job
Skies above the Central United States The flatness of the Great Plains and the American Breadbasket lend themselves well to gliding on thermals and to long, uninterrupted views. The mighty Mississippi and Missouri Rivers wend through bountiful farm lands, the Ozark Plateau, and the rolling hills at the base of the Rockies to the west, and Appalachians to the east. Passenger aircraft traffic increases around Chicago, Dallas, and Fr. Worth, while cargo is still king in the cloud-dappled skies over the aerospaceport of Memphis, Tennessee. The changing of the seasons is brutal, bringing fronts embedded with supercell thunderstorms which in turn spawn tornadoes! Blaring high throgh the snowy skies, Fanfare parted the snowstorm easily around his bulky form, carrying several Autobots and some cargo in his massive hold. The winds buffetted him, air pockets making him drop down suddenly on occasion or lurch up. If one looked out the viewports one might even notice his wing 'wagging' faintly each time he hit turbulence. But Inertia was on his side and he ploughed through it to the strains of Trans Siberian Orchestra's rock version of 'deck the halls' within. Transport guard duty was usually a rather boring mission, though having to fly through a snowstorm made up for it a bit with the jostling about on occassion. Though on the other hand, Sandstorm was probably grumpy he wasn't flying in it himself. Oh well. The Wrecker seems content for the moment sitting on the deck, sharpening the blade of one of his combat knives on a whetstone... and instead of being strapped in just slides back and forth with the ups and downs a bit, unphased by the motions in his usual daredevil manner. There were certainly worse places to run sentry duty. Not many worse places, but still worse places. But luckily, Catilla doesn't have an issue with most sentry duty. The long period of time waiting, watching, expecting an attack at any moment isn't something that gets on his nerves, unlike some. He in the hold as well, settled down next to some of the more fragile cargo, his back against the wall. By appearances, he seems to be recharging. But he has a hand on the cargo itself, making sure it doesn't move too much with the way that their cargo ship is being buffeted about. Snaptrap's turquoise and fuchsia camo is rarely effective, but in this weather, visibility simply sucks. He's in robot mode, flying through the air, actually hovering now. According to his information, the Autobots would be doing a supply run along this route very shortly. He has his gun out, but at the end of there seems to be a small rectangular piece of plastic, ready to be fired. He holds up his wrist, "Snaptrap to Windshear, do you have a bearing on the Autobots yet?" "Attention, This is ye pilot speekin'..." drawls Fanfare into his bays, the music fading a little bit "How are ye doin' back there mates? STill battened doon? Ah thought ah just saw a flash o LIGHTNING." he notes, somewhat excited, if wary. And there's Sluggy, maglocked to Snaptrap, in tape mode. He got the idea from Hinder. <> he pipes up. Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet is flying to catch up with the patrol he was assigned to. The weather is pretty fierce but hes enjoying it, sort of. Snow is frozen water and hes not fond of water but since hes in perfect condition for a change (save the hiccup his left turbine makes every once in a while -- he really needs to get that fixed one of these days) is fine in it. Coming up on Snaptrap and the rest he slows up and transforms, "No sign of the bot run yet?" he rasps as he lowers himself down toward Snaptrap. An unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet unfolds to become the pretty boy Decepticon Seeker, Windshear Sandstorm holds up the knife across his fingers and squints one optic to make sure the blade is as straight as it is sharp. "Oh, we're doing just fine Fanfare." A smaller box slips out of it's bindings, but he snaps out his other hand to catch it and shove it back in without looking away from his weapon inspection. "Lightning? You sure that's -all-?" he adds, in a mock disappointed tone. "Neither the ride or the music has managed to offline me yet," Catilla replies, giving away the fact that he hasn't simply shut down for the flight. How he manages to remain so still despite the way the plain lurches is anyone's guess. Must be a cat thing that's transfered into his bot form. His eyes flicker to life as he stretches. Servos pop a few times across his shoulders and other joints, but he doesn't bother to get up. "I'm not sure if it was the symphonic rock or not, but it sounds like the wind is picking up out there," He notes, as he pulls on the strap of another parcel to pull it back into place, "How are /you/ holding up?" "Just fine! Ah've reduced me speed a little bit tae get a bit more control." rumbles the huge jet. His engines swirled upt he snow behind him, his presence very obvious as he was covered in flashing lights "Had a bit of a spook a few minutes ago with a sudden low pressuure pocket, but et wasnae as bad as I thought. Ah'll have tae be tested for Metal Fatigue when we get tae base." Snaptrap was speaking into the communicator in his wrist, "Non --" but he's interrupted, and startled by the approach of Windshear. Seeing the Tetrajet transform, he swears in a Quintesson dialect. "Slugfest, we're here to ambush the Autobots and steal their energon, but we can't do that if we can't find them in this infernal blizzard." It is then that his wrist begins to blink, but he isn't aware of it yet, not having seen it in the snowstorm. Windshear smirks as he realizes he startled the turtle. Then he glances around, "Simple matter of radar to know if they are coming." And one has to wonder why he hasnt been using his all along, right? (Plot device). He activates his radar and instantly greeted with a ping. "Won't have to wait long -- they are in the vicinity now, Snaptrap." <> the little cassette says. <> Sandstorm, satisfied with the knife, tucks it back into its concealed spot and actually looks up to peer out at the storm outside. "Daaaayum. It's picked up since we took off, ain't it? If this wasn't such an important trip it'd probably been called off in this weather." He chuckles as he pats the nearest bulkhead. "But if they were worried about that they wouldn't of sent us, now would they?" Moving carefully, Catilla pulls his legs up underneath him and rises to a crouch. It's more to just make sure that their cargo is properly secured, going over the straps once to make sure that they aren't going anywhere. "More worried about interruptions than if we were going to get through the storm," Catilla comments, eyeing the nearby window. "Lucky it's only been the wind knocking on the door so far." Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules rumbles "Aye, et's a great view oot here-Wot? " his voice suddenly tenses "We've just been pinged, mates. Yellow alaert!" he drawls as his lights brighten to their proper illuminative state. Windshear doesnt wait for Snaptrap to say anthing and instead, leaps into the air and transforms pointed right where the radar picks up the Bot signature. As he transforms a serious bolt of lightening flashes through the air behind him, and the reflection off his unpainted steel surface makes him look like hes glowing for a second. Windy doesnt notice the odd visual effect he just caused and lighting the pipes he bolts out toward the Autobot flier, lasers locked and ready to fire. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a buffed steel Cybertronian Tetrajet. Combat: Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Laser attack! Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules says, "ACH!" Sandstorm says, "Sonnofa -- Hey Fanfare! You got somewhere to shoot outta you, or do I gotta climb out onna wing?.... Which I might do anyways." Catilla says, "I guess it was too good to last." Fanfare says, "Upper hatch an' side hatches under the wings aye, or the back door. Just hold ontae something!" Snaptrap says, "Roger that," to Windshear and finally notes the blinking wrist. It seems that something of sufficient mass has crossed a sensor threshold. He types something in to the console in his wrist, and the sky turns bright red as the mine field activates, each one of those tiny explosive devices emitting a red light, which reflects off the snow. Whispering to Slugfest, "You might enjoy this." And he presses the button to signal the mines to swarm through an independent anti-gravity system, cluster detonating around anything in the vicinity. A moment later, the air flow changes, becoming chaotic as the explosions set off ripples in the currents, heating up the snow, which promptly becomes rain, for a moment from the heat. You'd almost wonder if this were worth the energon they might accumulate from this mission, but if they take out a few Autobots, then it will have been energy well spent. Snaptrap waits, watching for the sky to clear up again, and when he sees a mass, any mass, he takes aim, and fires the tiny rectangular piece of plastic at it. Combat: Snaptrap strikes Catilla with his Minefield (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Snaptrap strikes Sandstorm with his Minefield (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Snaptrap misses Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Minefield (Full-Auto) Area attack! Slugfest oohs and transforms, though he stays maglocked to Snaptrap. "Me want see me want see!" Slugfest unfolds from his cassette form into his stegosaurus/walking chainsaw mode. "ACH!" repeats Fanfare as his entire side is slammed with mines. Most deflect off, but several smash through his port windows into his cabin and hold, blasting his passengers. Luckily he doesnt fly high enough to worry about Decompression. And they're all robots anyways. Slugfest goes flying out suddenly, like a little spiky cannonball! Did Snaptrap just fire him? Sandstorm looks up at the warning shout, but the sound of lasers scorching through the air is unmistakable, even with the backdrop of howling wind and snow. Instantly the Wrecker was on his feet, flashing a smirk in Catilla's direction. "See, this is why we take these missions. They usually end up getting exciting in the end--Whoa!" He throws up an arm to shield his face as the viewport next to him is shattered by the concussion wave from the mines, showering him in the sharp shards. "... Man, it's a good thing we're robots and don't breath. Decompression would be a -bitch-." he observes idly as he shakes the shards off. "Just hold as steady as you can, Fanny... Cat, find yourself a nice shooting spot. I'm goin' topside." He jumps up, grabs the latch to the roof hatch, unlocks and pulls it open. A few moments later the Wrecker appears partway out of the open hatch, propping himself against it. His sandblaster won't be much good at this range in this weather, so he has to settle on a more standard combat rifle for the moment, taking aim at the brightest colored target out there. Fushcia and magneta stands out pretty well now that the snow has been temporarily liquidfied. "Sorry, no hitchhickers!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Snaptrap with his Autobot Laser Assault Rifle -- You know the one's that shoot blue laser beams no matter what your 'trademark' weapon is suppose to be! (Laser) attack! Catilla's servos tense as the alarm goes off. He gives the strap another quick yank, making sure that the cargo is well and good secure, before an abrupt shift in the transport sends his balance off temporarily. At least long enough to send him crashing up against a window. A window that abruptly explodes, sending shrapnel to litter his face and shoulders. "Hmph! At least this surprise was somewhat expected," He mutters, pushing himself up away from the window without bothering with clearing off the shrapnel. Luckily, the shattered window makes it so he doesn't actually have to break the window himself. He pulls out his cannon from its subspace pocket and levels the end of the barrel on the shattered window. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." He murmurs, eyeing the shifting clouds. He frowns a little after a moment, and tucks his cannon away to pull out a standard blaster instead. Compressed air won't do well in this sort of weather, either. Leveling it at Windshear, he takes careful aim before firing a shot. "You heard them. We don't take on strays." Combat: Catilla misses Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet with his Abusing ready to use cover! (Laser) attack! Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet wing overs and pulsl away from the sidden bombs going off everwhere. Then swinging back around he heads back toward Fanfare, lifting up quickly to avoid the shot aimed at him. The blast passes underneath him as he opens fire again on the Large Autobot transport. He doesnt say anything right now, too busy trying to bring the ship down. Combat: Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet misses Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Laser attack! The fuchsia and turquoise Decepticon didn't even see it coming. His sensors were blinded as the blasts seem to have changed the direction of the cloud formation that's causing them so much snowfall. "The snow is so thick, you need windshield wipers on your optic sensors." In an effort to clear his sensors, he begins descending, almost as if someone had just opened a trap door beneath him. He falls like a rock as he disengages his anti-gravity systems long enough to get below the worst of the storm, and quickly re-initialises them, trying to come up behind the Hercules. Rather than fight outside, he decides to try and make his own entrance! Combat: Snaptrap strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Instant Door attack! Sandstorm says, "Brace yerself Fanny, INCOMING!" ~spinning through the snow~ ~not a one-horse open sleigh~ The little stego-cassette rolls towards the Autobots like a crazy loose sawmill saw, like on old timey-wimey cartoons. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Slugfest has 'skipped' his action for this round. Fanfare says, "ACH!" Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules is blasted, his rear hatch falling half open as the mech growls in pain as his entire body shuddered with the force of the blast. He lurched suddenly before righting himself, not too happy at all "GET OFF ME AFT!" he bellows into the snowstorm, not even seeing the flying Slugfest. "Brace Fer Impact!" ... WHOOOOSH. "... Ne'er mind!" announces Fanfare as the blasts are diffused by the falling snow. "Git away from me, crucker croacker!" he banks a little bit, careful to keep an eye on Sandstorm as he firres his own lasers back. Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet with his Single Flare Shot (Laser) attack! Sandstorm can see Snaptrap coming in from his handy perch at the roof hatch, yelling a warning to the plane to brace himself over the radio, even as he swings around to try and keep a bead on that Seeker... and pauses for a moment. "... Geez, they must be running out of palette swap colors if this one is goin' around naked." ... And there's a little one doing a Sonic impersonation towards the plane, too. "So many targets, so little time...." Clicking the rifle over into full-auto mode, the Wrecker goes for quantity over quality, and sweeps several volleys of shots across the skies trying to ward away Seeker and buzzsaw-tape alike away. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet with his Laser Auto-Fire Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sandstorm misses Slugfest with his Laser Auto-Fire Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Ripping and tearing from the back of the ship catches Catilla's attention, even before the hole begins to form. "Great, boarders," He snarls, lowering himself closer down to the ground. "Don't they realize that this is a chartered plane? Get your own!" His body shifts and readjusts quickly, seeming to take on the robotic feline shape. But at the last minute his legs pull up, and his shell materializes around him, sealing him inside. So that when Snaptrap starts to peel enough of the hull away to see inside, instead of seeing the goodies inside, he'll see the face of a very angry looking, biomechanical feline. "Boo," He rumbles, lowering himself into a crouch. A large cannon comes into view, aimed at Snaptrap's face. Which then fires an intense burst of compressed air, aiming to literally 'break' that face. Catilla is encased in his pretender shell and becomes a biomechanical sabertooth cat. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Snaptrap with his Face Breaker Cannon! attack! -1 Snaptrap, having made a hole with his rifle, continues his pursuit, and shows surprising speed, agility, and coordination to actually catch the plane. He's not built for speed. Once he latches on, first with one hand, fingertips emerge from the hole, and then another set. He begins tearing, widening it, enough that he now has a big enough hole to fit through. It is then that he notes the welcoming party, one feline Autobot. The compressed air fires, but not fast enough. It only grazed the helmet, as his head slid down into the chest cavity of his shell. Peeking out again, his eyes begin to glow and they emit a beam of energy back at his would be executioner, "Surrender, and I may be merciful!" Combat: Snaptrap misses Giant Sabertooth Cat with his Laser Eye Surgery (Laser) attack! Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet was banking away to come in for another attack when a shot suddenly sears along his undercarraige. A warning flashes across his HUD which he ignores and re leveling himself from the hit he continues around to, this time, take a shot at who fired at him. "Eat some lasers..." he rasps and fires. Slugfest goes for the hole! Spinning like a little saw. Combat: Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet misses Sandstorm with his Laser attack! Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules rumbles as the Decepticons continue to try and break into him. He keeps holding steady though, despite the slight damage he had. He slowed down further to reduce wind resistance and started to lose altitude, trying to come out the bottom of the snowstorm "Hold on!" he rumbles as suddenly he dropped one hundred feet through a low pressure pocket! Sandstorm pauses and then smirks as the Seeker finally speaks up. "Well well, look who's here." Then ducks back into the roofhatch opening as laser shoots past meer centimeters from his head from the barrage of fire. Pops back up afterwards. "What's with the goin' commando? Got tired of needing a new paintjob every time you got the scrap kicked outta ya?" And then climbs out of the hatchway onto the back of the plane. Yes, as Fanfare is making a sudden altitude drop. He's the daredevil here, remember. Even as the cargo plane angles downward, Sandstorm charges his length, and jumps right off the tail section! You're probably expecting him to transform into helicopter mode and press his attack, right? WRONG! With the flying leap he catchs a burst of airstream screaming past Fanfare's form as he's diving down, using it to boost his launch... right towards the pursuing tetrajet... and a fist aimed right for his cockpit! "Yeeha! WRECK'N'RULE!" This is going to either be really awesome, or really humiliating. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet with his Flyin' the Unfriendly Skies! (Punch) attack! Fanfare says, ".. Ach! *impressed*" Sandstorm whoops! "EAT YER CORE OUT JET JUDO!" If the turtle is trying to intimade Catilla, it doesn't seem to be working very well. The front of his lips pull up, showing many white fangs underneath them. Though he doesn't get the chance to respond, instead forced to avoid the laser-pointer eyes quickly. Luckily there was nothing important behind him. "Sorry for the indegestion, Fanfare," Rumbles the large cat, eyeing the point where the laser blast smolders. Something blips on the sensors of Catilla's helmet. Quickly he glances upwards again, seeing the blip as a thermal hit barreling through the clouds. More of them? His eyes narrow in annoyance. "Surrender? I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone who gives a slag." As the blip gets closer, Catilla rises up on his haunches. Massive claws sweep out, attempting to hit the projectile right back where it came from, sort of like a baseball bat. The sweep is so broad and the cat is so large that those claws could rake across Snaptrap as well. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Slugfest with his Swwiiing kitty batter swing! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Snaptrap with his Swwiiing kitty batter swing! (Ruckus) Area attack! Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet gets his canopy wrecked by a wrecker who thinks gravity is just for sissies. "Yea...tired of always getting..repainted." He admits angrilly as he twirls over on his back. The Tetrajet transforms and Windshear attempts to tackle the Wrecker in midair. The slag with the fact that -- if Windy grabs Sandy, they are now both freefalling. An unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet unfolds to become the pretty boy Decepticon Seeker, Windshear Combat: Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet strikes Sandstorm with his Smash attack! Three claws slash across Snaptrap's face. Asethetically, it may actually be an improvement. It gives him character. But he'll sort it out afterwards. For now, his optics burn with an intensity not seen before. That actually hurt. The anger though, is fleeting. Two steps forward, and his optics have returned to normal, his stance is measured, calm, "You are an excellent fighter, Catilla, and what's more, I have it on good authority that there is a laser core between those big blue optics of yours. You know as well as I do that the Autobots will fall, it is only a matter of how and when. Why fight?" As he begins this line of conversation, he produces an incendiary sword, which he uses to keep those claws at bay. Combat: Snaptrap sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Snaptrap takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sandstorm is .. laughing? Oh dear. "Don't worry 'bout me guys, just keep goin'." Fanfare says, "Ye'll be okay then?" Sandstorm says, "I -do- have a flying mode, remember." Fanfare says, "Ach! aye, ah remember now." Gears says, "Are you guys losing? I just know that you are." Sit-Com says, "Winners don't use, and losers don't win, so don't use drugs, doooon't use drugs." Fanfare says, "Ah think et's a draw...." Gears says, "A draw is as good a a lose..." Slugfest goes spinning and then...gets hit by a set of claws! And goes spinning again! He manages to right himself and heads for the hull of the plane to grab on and perhaps thwack it with his tail and chew on it. Combat: Slugfest misses Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Lil Stego mauling! (Punch) attack! Fanfare says, "where did the wee whirly one go?" Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules is still struggling against the turbulence, which fortunately it means Slugfest doesnt get a good grip on his haul. He does though, suddnely lurch at a 45 degree angle from upright, wings pointing up and down as he tries to WINGSLAP Slugfest, forgetting momentarily about his passengers! Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Slugfest with his Wingslap (Punch) attack! Fanfare says, "ne'er mind, a found eem!" Catilla says, "I've got the other. About to forcibly eject him." Sandstorm is momentarly shaken off the Seeker as he transforms, only to have Windshear slam into him moments later. Leaving the two to grapple with each other even as they're now tumbling downwards in freefall. Though the scary thing might be that Sandstorm is laughing the entire time. The plummeting and pummeling combination has just gotten his cyber-adrenaline pumping all the more, even if a possible crash is emminent somewhere in the snowy reachs below. "Well, good. Then I won't feel guilty about this." There's a faint click as he pops the knife out of it's hiding spot in his arm and into his hand, flips it around and tries to stab it into Windshear's side. "Oh who am I kidding, I wouldn't feel guilty anyways!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Windshear with his Thermal Knife attack! Those bright blue optics stare at Snaptrap. And on nearly an even level, too, considering how large the pretender shell is. For a moment, those lips pull down over his fangs. Only for the feline to open his muzzle and laugh. It's a laugh that'd do Carnivac proud. "Sorry, but no dice. Don't let this monsterous visage fool you; I actually use the laser spark between these eyes, unlike the rest of you decepticons." Ears swivel back, picking up the subtle vibrations and changes in the sound of Fanfare's engines. Only to then find the plane turning upside down, and the floor abruptly becoming the ceiling... With Catilla latched firmly onto the temporary ceiling. Claws dig deep furrows into the floor, keeping him upright and not tumbling around. "It's time for you to go, and take your diatripe with you!" Behind him that tail lashes, then extends. It seeks to coil around Snaptrap... and then squeeze so hard that it it would literally crush armor, before it lashes again, attempting to fling Snaptrap forcibly from the bay before Fanfare rights himself again. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Snaptrap with his Seeing you to the door! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Snaptrap's Agility. (Crippled) Slugfest nearly gets hit with a wing as Fanfare does some sort of godawful maneuver. The little stegotape is undaunted, though. He tries to get inside, and if he doesn't, he's going to try to tapdance on Fanfare's hull! Combat: Slugfest misses Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his the pitter patter of little FEETS! (Kick) attack! Windshear gets a blade in his side. It didnt go deep and it was a luck shot right between two seams. He smirks suddenly realizing something about that weapon, "Was that suppose to hurt?" he rumbles as his systems vaguely register the heat from the blade. It doesnt bother him nor is he bothered over the fact of a possible crash either. But instead of laughing his smirk forms into a cold grin and his optics flare suddenly, "And if its blades you want, I can accomodate..." and the panels slide back behind each wrist and his arm blades extend with the trademark *SHINKT* and drawing a hand back he punches forward toward the triple-changers midsection. Combat: Windshear strikes Sandstorm with his Thermal Laser attack! -4 Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules wobbles again to try and avoid the pattering litlte feet as he notes "Awright, ye want tae stand on me? Fine, stand riiiiight there." he shouts over the wind and snow as a small port opens roughly just underneath of Slugfest... *PSHEW* A little fireworks-style flare shoots out! Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Slugfest with his Single Flare Shot (Laser) attack! Snaptrap offered to accept his surrender. He asked why he was an Autobot. Without a satisfactory answer, it appears that Catilla will not be forthcoming, "A pity" is all Snaptrap croaks out before he is latched onto by the tail, and flung, but rather than out the opening, the plane shifts, and he is slammed into a bulkhead. Shaking his head and trying to clear the cobwebs, Snaptrap leans down, transforming into his turtle mode, "I shall not be departing," claws stick into the surface he currently calls home, "but you might." As his cannons come to bear, he fires off a volley with the left one, aiming for beyond Catilla, trying to make a new hole, and then comes the right, trying to send his feline friend out of the plane. Lowering to the ground, Snaptrap transforms into a turtle. Combat: Turtle misses Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Sonic Shell Cannons Area attack! Combat: Turtle strikes Giant Sabertooth Cat with his Sonic Shell Cannons Area attack! Catilla says, "Hmph. Persistant turtle." Sludge says, "Why Gears always so sad?" There's a hiss as the laser blade stabs into the Wrecker's armor, but that's from the laser cutting the armor, not him wincing. Sandstorm has his usual slag-eating grin on his face regardless of how much it may or may not hurt. They're still tumbling downards, and with a glance over his shoulder makes a quick guestimate of how far away the ground still is. Not much. "Well, I hope you're ready." He reachs back to pull something else out of storage. Another knife? Not even close. Abruptly he breaks and arm free of the grapple, a sharp *click* can be heard as he thumbs the trigger in the process of drawing it, and whips up his arm to slap the explosives-packed disc on the Seeker. But instead of letting go or trying to push away, he HOLDS it there, grinning what could be called crazy or suicidal. "Cuz this landing is gonna be a killer. Merry Christmas!" Followed by the nice big *KABOOM* that's likely to expediate both their returns to the ground. Sit-Com says, "Teenage mutant ninja turtle!" Combat: Sandstorm has created a bomb: "Emergency Sapper Charge"! Combat: Sandstorm strikes Windshear with Emergency Sapper Charge's Huge Explosion #10244 Area attack! Combat: Sandstorm's Emergency Sapper Charge is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Windshear's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Sandstorm strikes himself with Emergency Sapper Charge's Huge Explosion #10244 Area attack! Combat: Sandstorm (Sandstorm) used "Huge Explosion #10244": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Sandstorm *KABOOM* Fanfare says, "ACH!" Catilla says, "What the blazes is going on out there!?" Fanfare says, "Sandstorms' jus bein a Wreckar" Catilla says, "Ah. Wrecking things." Fanfare says, "Aye." Fanfare says, "his opponent AND himself this time. He definitely gives 'is yall" Sandstorm's radio hiss-snaps with interference from the blast wave. Then finally crackles back in. "Damn that's a rush! And here comes the landing!" Fanfare says, "Ah'll send Encore tae pick up yer bits." As the plane comes back even, Catilla's claws slide out of the floor, leaving sixteen holes in their wake. He moves quickly, getting between himself and the shell that would end up creating a hole in Fanfare's hull. The other ends up whizzing by some of the cargo and instead taking a pre-made exit in the form of the window Catilla was standing beside. Darn cop reflexes, taking one for the team. The impact sends him backwards, hitting the bulkhead and leaving a nice imprint of himself in Fanfare's side. But it doesn't make another hole at least. "Ngh... You're a bit of a tough one yourself," He mutters, prying himself from the side of Fanfare's hold. The explosion rattling the hold catches him by surprise, and he abruptly crouches down closer to the ground, claws latching into the ground in very much the image of a startled feline. But he doesn't remain startled for long. He abruptly pushes off, practically launching himself at Snaptrap. Except he angles his head downwards, so that when he gets close, he throws his bulk against Snaptrap's side just near the bottom of the shell, attempting to lift him right off of his feet and on his back. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Turtle with his Turtle Tossing! (Ram) attack! -1 Slugfest eees and sidesteps the flare that suddenly shoots out at him. He runs for the hatch, trying to get inside again. "Nonono! No shoot me off!" Combat: Slugfest misses Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his LEMMEINLEMMEINLEMMEIN (Punch) attack! Windshear just got .. exploded. Hes not happy. Warnings flood his HUD. He can see energon and hydrofluid and bits of raw steel plating flying up through the air as he continues to fall with the Wrecker. Hard to say if both belong to the fluid but he can feel the liquid hitting traumatized circuitry in him and knows some of its his. He is aware of the ground coming closer at a nasty rate and can feel the ice cold wind searing through exposed internal workings at this point as well. Struggling against his damage, using the pain his neuronet is screaming at him with, as determination, he tries to move, shift, anything to where the Wrecker will hit the ground first instead of him. Combat: Windshear strikes Sandstorm with his Grab attack! Snaptrap seems to be having something of a private conversation, as he looks out one of the still glassed over windows, curious at the goings on outside. "By the look of it, enghh!" He is pushed, two feet coming up off the ground, but he's just so bulky and has a low centre of gravity, it's hard to move him. With their forms in close proximity, he tries to cut the cat in half, but hopefully he won't have been pushed up too far as out of that shell, two scythes reach around its circumference, slicing and dicing its surroundings as if it were butter. "Did your Wrecker friend just blow himself and the Seeker up?" Combat: Turtle strikes Giant Sabertooth Cat with his Shell Scythes attack! Fanfare is quick on the uptake at least, and the hatch starts to close... but it slows just a fraction, before SLAMMING shut, trying to catch Slugfest halfway in the door! Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Slugfest with his Toilet Seat on your head! (Punch) attack! Catilla roars in pain. "THAT stung a bit!" Fanfare says, "Aye!" It's hard to tell if Sandstorm is coughing or laughing as the explosion hastens their already haphazard decent. He's smoking and wrecked just as badly as his opponent is from that maneuver, but that just makes it all the more satisfying. If there was any doubt the Wreckers are insane, just put it out of your mind right now. I mean, seriously, he -enjoyed- the thrill of nearly blowing himself up. He only vagely feels the Seeker grabbing onto him at first, which is actually a bit of a surprise. He'd expecting the blast to seperate them, and the punk to just fly off or something. The blast must of really hurt him. "... You still here? Fine then." Straining his own battered systems to move, he grabs onto Windshear as he's trying to get the Wrecker under him, and twists to get his arms hooked in the Seeker's and that they both come down shoulders and back first. The resulting massive plume of snow that erupts upward at impact makes it hard to tell who hit the ground first in the end, or if the dasterly Seeker managed to slip away at the end... Combat: Sandstorm strikes Windshear with his Aerial Suplex (Ram) attack! Sandstorm *WHAMTHUDSNOWFWOOMPH* Fanfare says, "... aaach." Like butter... That's a good way to describe how the scythes go through the biomechanical shell. A bit like butter. They dive into the biosynthetic flesh easily, rending deep furrows into it and likely reaching the robot inside. Catilla lets out a beastial roar of pain as he tries to roll away from the scythes, but only with minor success. He mostly ends up rolling over to get away from them, still ending up on four paws. But one thing is for certain, his shell had certainly seen better days... Grunting, Catilla begins to rise. "He's a Wrecker, he's doing what he has to, no matter the cost." Claws slide out of their sheaths, as what remains of his shell's shoulders tense. Time to take a lesson from the Wreckers. With another roar, Catilla lunges. Fangs reach out to try and latch onto anything of Snaptrap exposed from the shell, while his specially crafted claws come down on the shell itself. And start to tear downwards, again and again, attempting to rip right into the shell to try and get at the 'soft' robot underneath, taking advantage of the ultra-durable, armor shredding nature of the metal that they're made of. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Turtle with his Getting down to the 'meat' of the matter! attack! Catilla grunts. "Not sure how much longer I can keep this up. Snaptrap is /persistant/." Fanfare says, "Ah'm boostin as far as ah ken go... if ye can hold onto a strap real tight ah thnk we can leave them in the... snow behind..." Catilla says, "I'll keep him busy, best I can. If you can angle up, I can try and kick him out." Fanfare says, "Jes hold on tae something!" Sandstorm hack-cough-hack-chuckles. "Just -go-. I'll catch up later." Snaptrap's optics focus on Catilla, and the damage he's inflicted to the shell. He then turns his turtle head, seeming to ignore the assault he's suffering, and begins moving, very slowly, towards the cargo. The feline gnaws on him, bringing his teeth to bear on the extensively armoured shell, looking for a weak spot, and . . . Snaptrap's reached the cargo, and is now trying to push the crates towards the hole he made earlier! Combat: Turtle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear wasn't expecting as much of a fight as he got from the Wrecker and though he didnt get exactly what he wanted, the Autobot took the impact as badly as he did. Slamming into the ground and into Sandstorm even more, Windshear tumbles off and skids into the snow. The heat from his damaged systems turns the snow to vapor and his damage is now hit with moisture. And thats it. The feedback loops from the sensation translates to white agony through the Seekers neuronet and he just lays where he finally comes to a rest all but paralized from the pain. Sad irony for someone so impervious to it any other time. Someone please shut the lights off on the way out, this part of the play is over. Combat: Windshear misses Sandstorm with his Smash attack! Slugfest fortunately doesn't get stuck in the door. He clings for dear life and EEEEEES. "Nonono! No catch me in door! Me knock and you open!" Combat: Slugfest strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his knock knock. Who's there? An angry stego chainsaw! (Punch) attack! Truth be told, even Sandstorm is out of it for a few moments after that impact, unaware if the Seeker bounces off of him or not. His audials are still ringing from the crunch of their landing, and the assorted other warnings going off in his head that he's been ignoring. Like usual. As is he just lies there for several long minutes, the snow around him melting from the residue heat of explosion + high velocity, steam mixing with the smoke still whaifing off his body. "Oooooooff." Finally he sits up, rubbing his head a bit. "Right. -That- one actually hurt." Looks over to where Windshear... is passed out by the looks of it. "But it got the job done..." With a huff he pulls himself to his feet, shedding several bits of literally burned off armor as he does so. As much as he would love to kick him while he's down... he's just going to be glad he can move his legs at all still and leave it at that. "And stay down... at least long enough for the others to leave. I know you punks don't ever stay down for good." With a stifled groan he turns and starts trudging in the opposite direction, needing a bit of time for his systems to stabilize before he tries transforming... How badly trashed he looks just makes it all the disjointedly weirder when he starts humming as he shuffles off. o/~ Define your meaning of war... to me it's what we do when we're bored... o/~ While the feline is quite single minded in rending through that armor... It's not so much that he doesn't realize that the turtle is up to something. He isn't quite as feral of a beast as it has been lead to believe. His assault abruptly ends, and despite the damage done to his frame, the feline rushes forward. "Fine, you want them so badly..." Coming up to the cargo palette in question, he brings his fangs down agaisnt the strap holding that one of many cargo crates in place, cutting it neatly with one of the oversized saber teeth. He gives it a good shove, sending it right for Snaptrap, while his claws dig deep into the floor, making the feline practically imobile. "You can have it! We've got plenty more here!" Fanfare says, "hold on to yer hats, Catilla! Five... four...." Fanfare says, "Three... two..." Fanfare says, "One - Ignition!" *click * *WHONK WHONK WHONK!* A klaxon goes off inside of Fanfare's hold as his cargo bay door drops open with a clatter, the frozen air sucking the heat out. +a Three... Two.... Meanwhile, outside panels on either side under his wing flip in place, revealing Jet Asissted Takeoff Booster Rockets that start to rumble, shaking up his entire form... *FWOOM!* And suddenly, everything and everyone (including recently loosed cargo and Decepticons) NOT tied down or held onto inside his cargo bay, inside his cockpit, or anywhere on him, not so much goes flying backwards, but stays in one place as the jumbo plane goes from Subsonic to Supersonic almost instantly! Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A small stegosaur is screaming through the air, having been somehow knocked off of Fanfare as the Autobot plane made his getaway. He's falling, right towards Windshear, high-pitched squealing the whole way down. Yep, Sluggy forgot he has antigravs, again. Windshear can barely think straight right now let alone try to move but hes vaguely aware of something neading for him. With a thug hes impacted by a stagosaw and can only gasp. Slag it.. he doesnt even try to get the cassette off of him. The slow moving turtle continues to apply pressure with his snout to a cargo box, which was being held by a strap. He was trying to move it towards the rear of the plane, where he had made a hole big enough for himself to fit through. During the operation, Catilla cuts the strap, at which point Snaptrap ceases his efforts, only to see the crate fall back towards the front of the plane and on top of him. It's a good thing he had claws, as the crate goes flying out the cargo bay doors open and the plane abruptly goes to supersonic. "All right, now what has that accomplished, Autobot?" He shakes his head, "You're not worth the effort." And just like that, Snaptrap transforms. He plants his sword into the base of the plane to keep him steady as he lets go with his front claws, and fires off a few quick blasts at some of the straps to the cargo, then content that he can catch them in the air, he pulls his sword out of the floor and allows himself to be blown out into the upper atmosphere. Quickly closing the rear doors again once the Decepticon and his crate were gone, Fanfare's JATO slowly peters off as inertia catches up to the remaining things inside. The hold was a mess... perhaps 25% of his Cargo had been taken, damaged or lost. "Ye Awright there Catilla? " he asks concerned as the rumbling finally ceased, smoke trickling off his form. Combat: Slugfest strikes Windshear with his screaming falling stegosaur! (Grab) attack! Sandstorm pauses to look up for a few moments, squinting at the plane high overhead as it looks like something falling out of it?... But there's no yelling over the radio, so it's not Catilla. Must be either the Decepticon, some of the cargo, or possibly both. Not all of it though, he can tell that from here. Turns just enough to look back as he hears the thud of metal on metal, but it's only the stego-tape landing on the disabled Seeker. "... Dammit, I'm too sore to even say something witty now." Grumbling he transforms and throttles off, he'll just have to meet up with the others at where they were suppose to be landing, he can take some snow and ice on the ground better than he can flying in the shape he's in. With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Combat: Armored Dunebuggy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Giant Sabertooth Cat and Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Red Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules "Like I said, I use the laser core between these eyes." Claws digging into the paneling, Catilla barely budges even when the engines go into overdrive. The plan he had in mind did not quite work the way he had intended. Yet it did get the decepticon out of the hold faster. And left a majority of the cargo still in tact. He grunts, glaring after the retreating shadow. But takes his time dislodging himself from the paneling. "I've felt better, Fanfare," He mutters, eyeing the cargo lost. "I've felt much better." He heaves a sigh, which turns into a groan as it exacerbates the wounds in his shell. "Let's just get out of here."